


rings on a dancer's fingers

by Runespoor



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: three-sentences ficlets:1)Lyn, immigrant and daughter of an immigrant.
Kudos: 1





	rings on a dancer's fingers

Lyn takes after her father; but here they tell her she looks just like her mother, just like Lady Madelyn, just like Marquess Caelin's daughter, and Lyn's never known her mother to be a lady or thought much at all about the strange place her mother - swift and graceful rider, more skilled with a bow than half the warriors in the tribe - hailed from, but this is where her last family is, and it is hers, now. 

Family means she belongs in this castle with its walls and its orchards and its wheat fields and barley fields and its lakes peasants aren't supposed to fish from because they belong to her grandfather (and to think of Mother Earth belonging to someone specifically, instead of being worshipped by all who she cares for, that makes Lyn twitch, and makes her want to take Florina aside and grouse it's like Father Sky could be owned by anyone - Florina's a pegasus knight, if anyone who's not from the tribes can understand, she will - but Florina, too, got strange when Lyn was revealed to be Lyndis): family means she wants to _try_.

Still, on the days she can't go atop the hills to look at the plains in the horizon, she wonders if her mother ever missed Caelin; and if she did, how she made such a home in the plains, and when Lyn's heart will stop yearning.


End file.
